plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Grow-Shroom
225px |strength = 2 |health = 1 |cost = 3 |set = Basic |rarity = Common |class = Mega-Grow |tribe = Mushroom Plant |ability = When played: Another Plant gets +2 /+2 . |flavor text = She's always bringing out the best in others.|trait = None}} Grow-Shroom is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. It costs 3 to play, and has 2 /1 . It has no traits, and its ability gives another plant +2 /+2 when it is played, excluding this plant. Its zombie counterpart is Loudmouth. Origins It may be based on the plant in Plants vs. Zombies with a similar appearance. Its name is a combination of "grow," referring to its ability, as gaining stats are the same as 'growing bigger' in this game, and "mushroom," referring to the fact that it is a mushroom plant. Statistics *'Class:' Mega-Grow *'Tribe:' Mushroom Plant *'Traits:' None *'Ability: When played:' Another Plant gets +2 /+2 . *'Set - Rarity:' Basic - Common Card description She's always bringing out the best in others. Strategies With Grow-Shroom itself is pretty mediocre, being a bit expensive for its low stats. However, its ability allows it to make a plant stronger, and act as a shield to protect it if that plant has Team-Up, or at least block some incoming damage. However, since Grow-Shroom cannot boost itself, you need another plant on the field for it to activate its ability, so keep that in mind. Captain Combustible can also use this in a mushroom deck, to protect it with Punish-Shroom, and to buff it with Buff-Shroom. It will also buff a plant in the process, which can be great for mushroom rushes. Green Shadow can use Rescue Radish to Bounce Grow-Shroom to re-activate its ability. Against This plant has low stats, so it shouldn't be hard to destroy. Nibble and Bungee Plumber are cheap ways of destroying this. Pied Piper and Conga Zombie can also destroy this when revealed. However, its ability is the more dangerous side of this plant, as stat boosts for plants are never good for you. Therefore, you should figure out a way to deal with the boosted plant too. Tricks such as Rocket Science or Locust Swarm and Deadly zombies can destroy the boosted plant while Bouncing the boosted plant can reset its stats. It it highly recommended to not Bounce this plant, as your opponent can play this again, which can buff another plant. Gallery Grow Shroom stats.png|Grow-Shroom's statistics HD Grow-Shroom.png|HD Grow-Shroom Grow Shroom card.png|Card Grow shroom ability.png|Grow-Shroom activating its ability GrowShroomAttack.png|Grow-Shroom attacking Grow-Shroom being Fertilized.jpeg|Fertilize being used on Grow-Shroom BlinkingGrow-Shroom.jpg|Grow-Shroom blinking SadShroom.png|Grow-Shroom destroyed Grow shroom selectionH.png|Grow-Shroom with a selection icon GrowShroomFrozen.png|Grow-Shroom frozen RollingStoneDestroyingGrow-Shroom.jpg|Rolling Stone being used on Grow-Shroom Grow-Shroom costing 1 sun.jpeg|Its card costing 1 sun to play, due to A Fun-Dead Education's special rule Rank21.PNG|Grow-Shroom as a profile picture for a Rank 21 player PicsArt 11-20-03.03.25.png|Grow-Shroom activating its ability on Snowdrop PlantFoodPvZHonGrowShroom.jpg| being used on Grow-Shroom Old Grow-shroom description.png|Grow-Shroom's statistics Grow-shroom card.png|Card Grow-Shroom silhouette.png|Grow-Shroom's silhouette Grow-Shroom bought.png|The player receiving Grow-Shroom from a Basic Pack Grow-shroom gameplay.jpeg|Grow-Shroom on the field Grow-Shroom as Rank 21.png|Grow-Shroom as a profile picture for a Rank 21 player Grow-sun-shroom.png|Grow-Shroom with Sun-shroom's appearance in the Behind The Seeds trailer Trivia *It is the first new mushroom the player obtains in the game. *It resembles a bigger Sun-shroom with a blue cap. *It is the only mushroom plant in the class. *In the Behind The Seeds trailer, its cap is yellow, making its appearance look exactly like Sun-shroom. This could mean that Grow-Shroom was originally going to be Sun-shroom, but later changed to the current Grow-Shroom. ru:Растущий гриб Category:Mushrooms Category:Mushroom cards Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants